reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Harlow
Red Harlow is the protagonist of Red Dead Revolver and is in the Legends and Killers DLC Pack in Red Dead Redemption. Early Life Red Harlow is the son of Nate Harlow and Falling Star. One night when Red was a teenager, his father returned from a successful gold prospecting trip to Bear Mountain. Nate's success made them extremely wealthy, so he brought many gifts for his family, Red's being his father's Old Pistol. Red immediately went to practice with his new weapon. Within minutes of the family reunion, a group of bandits raided the homestead. Red and Nate killed all of the bandits, but while Red was off fighting, Colonel Daren gunned down Red's parents in cold blood. Red rushed to their sides, screaming, and begging for them to wake up. Daren then began belittling and mocking Nate, saying to Red, "Kid, I reckon your Pa's better off dead, him being such a yellow-belly and all, Hehehehe". In a bloodthirsty rage, Red grabbed his father's Scorpion Revolver out of the fire. The red hot metal handle seared the Scorpion on the handle, into his flesh. Red fired a single shot. Daren screamed as he felt his skin tearing and ripping as his arm was blown off. The bandits then dumped Red into a ditch, leaving him for dead. Red lay there, staring at his hand, his parents screams ringing in his head. Red Dead Revolver The 3 Bounties Red's work from Bartlett is bounty hunting. His targets are Pig Josh, Bad Bessie, and Mr. Black. Red goes after Josh first, finding him at an old army outpost. Jack Swift has been taken hostage by Josh, and his troop. Quotes "Much Obliged" - (Red upon choosing him in multiplayer) Red Dead Redemption (Legends and Killers DLC): "Like I always say: It was never about the money" "I thought Pig Josh was a freak, but you take the price!" "I've met a hundred fools tougher than you!" Appearances *''Red Dead Revolver'' (First appearance) *''Red Dead Redemption'' (Mentioned and online Characters in the Legends and Killers DLC Pack) Trivia * Red Harlow, Bad Bessie, Shadow Wolf, Jack Swift, Colonel Daren, and General Javier Diego are mentioned in a campfire segment in Red Dead Redemption. * Red's name is presumably the reason for the word Red in the title of the game. * John Marston in Red Dead Redemption and Red Harlow from Red Dead Revolver seem to have similar scars on their faces as well as similar hats. * Red is similar to Jack Marston in the fact that both of their fathers died at their house, causing Red and Jack to go out looking for revenge. *There is also a rumor that Red is actually Uncle. This is implied by the fact that both have similar scars on the left side of their faces. Uncle also wears one glove on his right hand, referencing the scorpion scar on Harlow's right hand. Uncle and Harlow also seem to have similar noses. Category:Harlow Family Category:Revolver Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists